The Journey
by solid-auron
Summary: The whole pilgrimage of Auron.Braska and Jecht R&R its my 1st FanFic main character is Auron! The 1st 5 Chaps suck i wrote it like a year ago, i started it up again chap 12 will be recap...
1. Default Chapter

The Journey By Solid-Auron  
  
Chapter# 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Final Fantasy series, it belongs to the great people at SquareSoft.  
  
  
  
A young boy stands preys at the Bevelle temple.  
  
The boy looks into the large city.  
  
"Auron, its time to begin your training."  
  
"You are now of age to become a worrier monk because you are 20."Do you accept?"  
  
Auron grunts out a yes.  
  
Auron walks over to the man "Yes I accept, I have no where else to go because my mother was killed by those roofless Al Bhed, four years ago."  
  
"Good, pack up your things and head up to the Command Center."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Auron arrives back at his apartment packing a bag of clothing; he throws in a few pairs of old jeans and his lucky shirt. Auron looks over at his large red jacket and pulls it on. "Mom would have been proud of me today.  
  
Auron arrives at the command center; he looks up at the building in amazement.  
  
"I made it." He says with a smile on his face.  
  
Auron arrives at the dorm and looks on a chart to find his room.  
  
"Ok I'm roomed with a Zon Ronso."  
  
Auron walks into the room and the big Ronso runs at him and hugs him.  
  
I Zon you Auron we are roommates.  
  
Auron's face starts to turn blue "Could you let me down please."  
  
Auron gets his coloring back. Thank you.  
  
Auron looks at the large creature that stands nearly a foot over Auron's height of 6'2.  
  
Auron looks at the small room a bunk bed in the corner, a desk in the corner and a large poster of the Ronso Fangs Blitzball team.  
  
"So how long have you been a Monk Zon?"  
  
"I have been Monk four weeks now."  
  
"Not long then." Auron laughs  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My father was a Worrier Monk, best in all the land .He went on a Pilgrimage with Lord Kion, and never came back sadly. But he brought the Calm." Auron says  
  
Auron puts a poster of a small town called Kilaka up.  
  
That sad how father died, but he brought a Calm Zon replies.  
  
"When do classes start Zon?"  
  
" One hour I will help you get your sword."  
  
Zon and Auron walk downstairs to the Armory.  
  
"Hello, I need to get a sword for my next class."  
  
The man picks up a long sword and passes it to Auron.  
  
"Use this, I welded it just this morning. Good luck.  
  
Auron picks it up and heads over to his first class.  
  
  
  
The teacher looks at the students  
  
"Students today is going to be a long day, we will be narrowing the candidates down to 2 students today for becoming Lord Braskas Guardian.  
  
This goal will be achieved by teamwork and perseverance. It is dorm room versus dorm room. A battle Royal. The games will begin and let me give you these words, Leave no one alive.  
  
GO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Auron and Zon stick together  
  
A team approaches them, an Al Bhed male and Guado female  
  
Auron looks at Zon and points to the Al Bhed male and then says, "He is mine."  
  
Auron jumps up behind the Al Bhed, draws his sword and slashes him across the back. Some can't wait to die Auron yells.  
  
The man screams in pain.  
  
Auron picks the man up and holds him against a wall "Your kind killed my Mom now you pay."  
  
Auron spins his sword around twice, and then slices at the leg of the man. He crashes to the ground some twenty feet away.  
  
Auron runs over to him.  
  
The Al Bhed jumps up and counterattacks Auron's sword, sending it flying. The Al Bhed has claws on his hands; he razes the claws and sends it into Auron's chest piercing the skin.  
  
Auron falls in pain. The man tries to hit Auron in the leg but he gives him a boot to the face.  
  
Auron stands up in a fighting stance and delivers two solid hits to the face, the man falls. Auron lunges at the Al Bhed and rips his claws off he puts them on and hits him in the face. The man falls over dead.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 COMPLETED  
  
Authors Note: This is my 1st FanFic please give reviews I plan to write many more chapters my guess is 30.. STAY TUNED  
  
I will add about one or two chapters a week. 


	2. The continued Journey

The Journey by Solid-Auron Chapter# 2  
  
Auron defeated the Al Bhed man. Auron starts running into the next battle, versus a huge Ronso.  
  
Auron looks at the giant beast, almost ten feet tall.  
  
The Ronso charges at him and spears him to the ground. Auron is smoked into the ground twenty feet away. The Ronso charges again, he picks up Auron, and then does a spin kick. Auron has a broken arm.  
  
  
  
Cool a battle I got to fight in this! The man jumps of the roof of the school onto the ground. the Ronso looks him in the eyes. "So you want a fight, I will give it to you." The man takes his Blitzball spins it on his finger then kicks it at the beast. All ten feet of the beast slam into the ground, dead.  
  
The man helps Auron up.  
  
"Thank you, I feared I was going to die."  
  
"No prob what's your name?  
  
"My name is Auron, I'm a worrier monk."  
  
"Cool I'm Jecht, Star Blitzer of the Zanarkand Abes!"  
  
"Last time I checked Zanarkand was a deserted waste land, where nothing could live." Replies Auron.  
  
"My Zanarkand is a big city, the last thing I remember was being attacked by something called Sin, and I ended up here." Replies Jecht.  
  
"By the way what is all the fighting about?"Jecht asked puzzled  
  
"All of the warrior monks are fighting to become a guardian to lord Braska!  
  
"Ok sound like fun." replies Jecht grabbing his Blitzball.  
  
The group arrives back where Zon is.  
  
"Hey Zon it me Auron looks like your injured."  
  
That makes two of us Auron."Replies Zon laughing. "Yeah some Ronso guy came up and broke my arm, and probably broke two or three ribs." Auron says jokingly.  
  
"Who is your friend?"  
  
"My name is Jecht, I ended up here after Sin attacked my city."  
  
Auron looks at the two of them then looks over and sees a team approaching. Three in all a man armed with a shotgun, a woman with a sword and a man riding a Chocabo with a staff.  
  
Jecht looks and aims his ball at the head of the woman, he fires and it hits her. It Koed her. Auron and Zon run weapons in hand straight at the man on the Chocabo.  
  
The man hits Auron and he flies back into Jecht, Auron lays there. Jecht grabs his Blitzball and kicks it into the mans face on the Chocabo (Sphere Shot Style!) the man falls of but manages to hit Zon right in the face. The woman with the Shotgun aims at Zon's head. BOOM! Zon has a whole in his head and falls over dead. Jecht grabs Auron's sword and charges at the woman he gets shot it the shoulder but the woman realizes nothing will stop him!  
  
Jecht slashes at her heart and she falls over dead. The man with the sword stands up he charges at Jecht but it's to late. Jecht brings his arm back and throws the sword into the man he falls crippled by the pain.  
  
Jecht walks back and helps Auron up.  
  
"No one is left."  
  
"Your right."  
  
"Looks like we won."  
  
Auron and Jecht get on the Chocabo and go to the command center.  
  
"We won." Auron says  
  
"No you didn't, both of you must fight each other to see who the winner is."  
  
"Yo man Braska can have to guardians." Jecht says.  
  
"No summoner has ever had more then one guardian."  
  
Braska appears on the doorway. "I will be the first then.  
  
The staff member and Auron bow and do the prayer. Jecht doesn't know what they are doing, but he tries it too.  
  
"That's not necessary." Braska replies looking at them.  
  
"My lord if you want two guardians then you may have the two of them."  
  
"Thank you that is all." Braska, Auron and Jecht leave.  
  
We are begging a long hard journey, on defeating Sin, know let us go to Besaid and get the first Aeon. Braska says.  
  
The group takes Chocabos to Luca..  
  
Sweet you guys have blitz to? That's awesome. Jecht says in awe.  
  
Auron tells Braska of what happened to Jecht.  
  
The group goes on the boat, and relaxes in a small cabin.  
  
Auron wonders out.  
  
I hate to alarm you but there is going to be a fight this is an Al Bhed ship, and they are threatened Jecht. Auron says.  
  
Braska starts laughing, "Go right ahead."  
  
Auron runs out of the cabin, and close-lines two Al Bhed men.  
  
Jecht runs at a man and delivers two punches to the face; the man starts bleeding while Jecht beats the hell out of him.  
  
A small Rikku walks out of a cabin.  
  
"Papa beat them she yells to Cid."  
  
Cid grabs a pair of brass knuckles.  
  
"I will honey."  
  
Cid hits Jecht right above the windpipe, Jecht falls over.  
  
Auron runs at Cid slashing wildly.  
  
Suddenly the group looks out at the water.  
  
SIN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cid stands with his bloody hands and walks over to a huge four-barrel gun and unloads on Sin.  
  
Braska runs out of the cabin.  
  
"Don't use the gun think of Yevons teachings." Says Braska mad.  
  
"I don't give a damn about those teaching I'm a Al Bhed after all."Cid replies smirking.  
  
Auron runs down into the holds of the ship, there is water up to Auron's neck.  
  
Auron runs back up.  
  
"Jecht, Braska we must get off this boat, the water is at my neck in the holds bellow."  
  
Braska frowns "Cid is not doing any real damage to Sin. Just delaying it from Besaid."  
  
Out of no where a huge wall of water crashes down on the ship, putting it more into the water.  
  
Wakka looks out into the ocean of blue.  
  
"Lu come here look at that."  
  
"Big ya?"  
  
"Wakka that's Sin and some boat I would get as far away as possible."  
  
Lulu and Wakka's parents run out, and tell the kids to run inside.  
  
Auron looks out on the beach, while he hangs to the side of the boat with his sword.  
  
"Shit some people are going to die in this one."  
  
Auron puts his feet on the side of the boat and pulls out his sword and jumps of onto the huge 30-foot wave.  
  
Jecht in a running sprint grabs Rikku and jumps off the boat next to Auron. Braska looks while Auron and Jecht fall into the huge wave.  
  
Braska looks at Cid.  
  
"When your boat hits the beach it will be dragged for a long time and it will get destroyed, I think it is in your best interest to jump from the boat, like my guardians and your daughter."  
  
Cid looks and thinks "The beach is 200 Meters away, time to jump."  
  
Cid runs into his office and grabs four surfboards, he gives one to Braska and they jump. Cid tosses the two on the giant wave, and he sees two arms grab onto one of them.  
  
"Auron where is Jecht."  
  
Jecht jumps onto the board.  
  
The crews with weapons in hand get ready for the beach.  
  
Jecht speeds up ahead and climbs Sin's Fin.  
  
Braska starts slipping, and falls into the know 50 foot waves.  
  
Sin hits the beach then turns, leaving waves behind him 100 feet tall.  
  
Jecht is thrown onto the beach, hitting the sand.  
  
Auron and Cid ride the waves right into the town clasping at the steps of the temple.  
  
CHAPTER 2 COMPLETE  
  
Authors Note: Again 1st FanFic this chapter was a fun chapter to right, keep reading my FanFic please Thank you Solid-Auron 


	3. The 1st Aeon

The Journey-by Solid-Auron  
  
Chapter#3  
  
Auron stands up, with a blistering headache. "Must find Braska." Auron stumbles down the stairs of the temple. Auron starts making a mental check of what it injured.  
  
Cid walks into the temple and looks around. He falls and clasps, a man takes him over to a cot and he rests.  
  
Auron walks down the beach, and helps Jecht up.  
  
"You ok Auron."  
  
"Yea I think so."  
  
Jecht falls, and Auron helps him up.  
  
"Look down the beach, there is Braska."  
  
Auron runs to Braska who is Koed. Auron picks him up and puts him over his shoulder.  
  
Jecht walks back to the temple with Auron right behind him.  
  
The group arrives.  
  
A group of Crusaders have set up a solid line of firing on any finds Sin left behind.  
  
Auron rolls up one of Jecht's short legs, and looks at the broken bone.  
  
"Shit, you need a doctor Jecht."  
  
Auron watches Cid call in three airships full of Al Bhed worriers and doctors to help.  
  
Auron leaves the Fort and walks over to a hill and sits down and watches the sky for the Al Bhed Airships.  
  
Auron walks down to the ships ruins, looking for his breastplate Zon had given him.  
  
Auron notices it out in the water; he swims into the cold water and grabs it.  
  
Cid looks in the sky and sees three airships arrive.  
  
The priest of the temple looks at Cid, knowing what he is thinking.  
  
"Your right Cid, we need to get the civilians out of here." "Its just not safe."  
  
Wakka wonders the beach, looking for his parents.  
  
Auron walks up, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You know there dead, but can't accept it till you find them right?"  
  
Wakka starts crying and hugs Auron.  
  
Auron looks out into the ocean, then on the beach. Auron throws Wakka on the sand.  
  
"Wakka run back and get Jecht and Braska his is going to be a long fight.  
  
Cid and his sixty warriors stand ready to attack.  
  
Wakka runs inside.  
  
"Braska, Jecht Auron is in trouble on the beach come help!"  
  
Auron stands up, looking into the eyes of the creature.  
  
A giant dog like creature.  
  
Braska and Jecht arrive ready to fight  
  
Auron is grabbed by his leg.  
  
The creature puts its piercing claw into his leg; it draws blood leaving a 12-inch gash. The dog leaps on Auron's chest and rips through his jacket drawing more blood.  
  
Jecht leaps into battle, kicking the dog off Auron.  
  
Cid sends his Medic Squad to get Auron.  
  
Braska looks at Auron "You did good, I got the Aeon known as Valefor while Jecht was being treated.  
  
Braska takes his staff and makes some movements and Valefor appears.  
  
Braska lets it do a few attacks then backs it away. Cid sends a Squad of Snipers to help.  
  
Jecht takes Wakka's Blitzball, and does the famous Jecht Shot at the dog.  
  
The ball connects with its upper jaw it falls over dead.  
  
Braska looks at Jecht his face bleeding.  
  
  
  
Auron lays back as an Al Bhed woman takes his Breastplate off and his jacket.  
  
Auron lays back down wondering what will happen.  
  
Braska walks over to Wakka in a corner.  
  
"You're supposed to be on the Airship going to Kilaka."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Ohhh your parents were killed by Sin."  
  
"How old are you Wakka?"  
  
"I am 12 years old."  
  
"Don't worry everything will be alright, I have a daughter Yuna she is 8 but someday I want you to meet her okay Wakka." "She dreams of being a Summoner."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You have courage Wakka, you and Lulu both of you have power I think you would make a good guardian someday."  
  
Braska walks with Wakka on his arms up into the small room full of chairs he lays Wakka down next to his brother Chappu. Lulu walks up to Jecht.  
  
Jecht looks down at Lulu "I know your parents died, I'm sorry for your loss.  
  
"Jecht looks at her I have a son named Tidus, he is about your age 12."  
  
"Lulu frowns "I will miss my parents but this will only make me stronger.  
  
Auron walks down the stairs with limited assistance, besides his crutches.  
  
Auron walks over to Jecht and Lulu  
  
"Braska has plans for Wakka and you Lulu."  
  
"Both of you will come with us to Kilaka, and train there to become Guardians for Yuna, Braska's daughter. Lulu walks up stairs into a room and sleeps  
  
"Jecht, we leave tomorrow for Kilaka."  
  
Auron starts walking away.  
  
"Auron, thanks, you took on those monsters without thinking for yourself."  
  
"Jecht, you would have done the same."  
  
"I don't know that Auron, how do you do it without thinking of death?"  
  
"Its simple just think of what you're fighting for, the cause, to see people not afraid to walk outside, and not find their town hit by Sin."  
  
"Thanks, Auron."  
  
Authors Note: You kinda have to ignore Wakka's parents dieing when he was 5. Again this is my 1st FanFic. I am also 13 years old. 


	4. The Gathering

The Journey by Solid-Auron Chapter# 4  
  
The Gathering  
  
Auron walks over to the boat, waiting for the others.  
  
Wakka and Lulu come from the holds of the ship, looking at Auron.  
  
"Can we go yet?"  
  
"Not yet Wakka, we must wait for Braska."  
  
Auron walks over to the cabin and leans against the wall.  
  
Braska walks over to the boat.  
  
"Are you ready My Lord?"  
  
Braska nods and they set off to Kilaka.  
  
Jecht shows Wakka a few pointers at Blitzball.  
  
  
  
Braska pulls out his binoculars and looks out on the ocean.  
  
"Auron look!"  
  
Auron pulls the glasses on and sees Kilaka.  
  
The boat pulls up to the shore. With gunfire in the background.  
  
Auron and Jecht walk out, and look.  
  
Hundreds of Al Bhed, fighting Yevonites.  
  
Auron steps out of the boat, he starts running heading for the temple. Wakka and Lulu stay in the boat.  
  
"What seems to be the problem Cid?" Auron asks, looking down at him.  
  
"The Yevon Masters have said that we can't stay in any sort of land except are Home."  
  
Auron looks over Cid's shoulder. I don't think you should start a revolution, at the moment. Auron replies  
  
"The Crusaders wont respond to nicely to this. You don't want a full scale war between Al Bhed and the Yevonites, the Guado will side with Yevon and the Ronso will not fight."  
  
"Auron, I don't need you to get in my way." Cid replies making a fist.  
  
Braska walks from the ship "Let us drop the kids off, at their new condo then we will be gone."  
  
"Fine, don't try anything funny with us though." Cid replies hostile.  
  
The party of Braska, Jecht, Auron, Wakka and Lulu walk through the jungle with the Al Bhed pointing gun to their backs.  
  
"Screw this." Jecht yells, while he kicks one guard down and cracks another's neck.  
  
An Al Bhed man reaches for his radio and yells something into it.  
  
Auron slices the mans arm off before he finishes the transmission.  
  
The squad gets to a clearing in the jungle, with two paths.  
  
One to the town district, the other to the temple.  
  
Goodbye Wakka, Lulu, you are the last hope should we fail. Return back to Besaid, when you can it's not safe here. Says Braska  
  
"Goodbye we will take care of Yuna, when the time comes don't you worry ok?" replies Lulu  
  
"My lord, we must hurry if we will make it to the temple before dark."  
  
Braska looks through the trees to the moon.  
  
"It is to late, but we will make it."  
  
Auron was getting hot, wandering through the Kilaka jungles. In the 110F weather.  
  
Auron takes a drink of his sake and runs his hand through his greasy hair.  
  
The party looks out onto the lake.  
  
"We stop here." Braska says with anger in his voice.  
  
Jecht moves a few rocks, making a semi circle pattern.  
  
Auron takes off his red jacket, and lays it down. Then removes his Brest- plate.  
  
Jecht walks into the water, he swims out into the middle of the lake.  
  
Auron wipes his brow and glances out at Jecht.  
  
"Jecht get back here!" Auron looks above at an airship shooting down at Jecht.  
  
Auron takes his sword in his hands. Braska grabs his summoning staff and hides jumps from shots firing away at him.  
  
The piercing hot lead dove into Auron's skin, blood gushing from the wound in his left shoulder, causing him to fall. Jecht swam, as fast as he could, reaching the shore and jumping out of the water.  
  
Braska lifts his staff above his head spinning and the flying worrier of light appeared. Valefor! Valefor swept in, making a breeze that was refreshing.  
  
Valefor hovers feet away from the ground. Braska stands on a large rock jumping on Valefor's back.  
  
Jecht pulls Auron's sagging body over his shoulder, grabbing the red jacket and jumping on to Valefor.  
  
Valefor starts flying darting left and right avoiding shots of a huge mounted gun.  
  
Flying near the temple.  
  
Auron falls off into the crowd of Yevonites.  
  
His lifeless body, crashing into the staires of the temple, rolling down. In till a man stops him.  
  
"Lord O'Holland thank you for stopping me from falling." Auron says struggling to breath.  
  
O'Holland takes Auron's legs and throws Auron over his back.  
  
Jecht and Braska were at the temple, the pair jumps from Valefor landing 20 feet below. Braska unsommons Valefor (You know what I mean.)  
  
Braska and Jecht start walking into the Chamber of the Fayth.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I will be out of the country going to USA (I live in Canada) Please no flaming I am just a 13 year old. 


	5. Auron's 1st Love

The Journey by Solid-Auron Chapter#5 Auron's 1st love  
  
Lord O'Holland pulled Auron up the staires, of the temple and put him in one of the side rooms.  
  
Auron clasped into a chair.  
  
  
  
Braska and Jecht made it through, and Braska was praying in the Chamber of Fayth.  
  
Jecht waited, looking around the room. At the strange gargoyles, of the Aeon, Ifrut of the fire element.  
  
Braska emerged from the chamber, sweat running down his face.  
  
"I got the Aeon." Braska said, tired and proud.  
  
Lord O'Holland sent for his nurses to help Auron.  
  
The three nurses came in, and stripped Auron down.  
  
They started to fix up his shoulder. Auron felt more pain but he knew it would get better. Auron laid back and waited.  
  
Braska and Jecht walked into the room, looking at the exasperated Auron.  
  
"We must continue, to the city of Luca." Braska said.  
  
Auron put his pants on and put his jacket over his shoulder, the group got out of the room.  
  
Auron heard the boom. It was loud. The party ran, from the sounds of missiles dropping from the Airship.  
  
The party ran around to the back of the temple where they saw the 90-foot jump into the ocean.  
  
"We will find rope, and rappel down the mountain." Braska said, looking down into the water.  
  
It was three in the morning, no one had rest, and they were running from missiles from an airship attacking them.  
  
Auron ran into the temple looking for something to use. He found something to help rope!  
  
The party decided to help the temple by taking the Airship down.  
  
Jecht took the rope and threw it up at the Airship. The rope caught on to something.  
  
Jecht started climbing up the rope.  
  
"Lord Braska this will put to much physical exertion on your body, I recommend you stay here." Auron said, jumping on to the rope.  
  
"I will Auron." Braska replied  
  
Jecht was near the top he pulled his body up onto the roof looking for any enemies.  
  
There were two both had not seen him. Jecht ran up to a sentry and pulled his sword out putting it across the woman's neck.  
  
Jecht pulled her body into his.  
  
"Please don't hurt me." She said scared of Jecht.  
  
Jecht put the woman down.  
  
"My name is Rona, I am not an Al Bhed, and I will help you."  
  
Jecht looked over to see Auron behind him.  
  
"Should we trust her?" Jecht asked.  
  
"Yes we will." Auron replied  
  
Rona looked up at Auron.  
  
Man this guy is good looking, and strong I think I might want to stick with him. Rona thought  
  
Auron pulled Rona up.  
  
Auron looked at Rona "My name is Auron."  
  
She is beautiful; I want her to be with me for the rest of my life. Auron thought  
  
Rona was 5'5, slender, green eyes, and long black hair.  
  
Auron pulled Rona up her body was cold.  
  
"Rona you are very cold you need to keep warm up here." Auron said  
  
Auron pulled his jacket off, and rapped it around her.  
  
Jecht, do you want to finish this? Auron asked.  
  
Jecht pulled out a Blitzball, and tossed it into the motor of the Airship.  
  
Jecht ran to the rope and started down.  
  
Rona held onto Auron's body while he climbed down. The Airship was falling Auron started running, down the rope.  
  
The party made it to Braska.  
  
"Lord Braska, this is Rona can she join us as a Guardian?"  
  
"Whatever you wish Auron."  
  
"Then she will."  
  
The party rested in the temple rooms. Braska and Jecht went into the room and slept, while Auron and Rona stayed up talking together.  
  
"Where do you come from Auron?"  
  
"I come from a small town, near Bevelle."  
  
The two of them talked for a long time.  
  
Auron and Rona were both madly in love with each other.  
  
Auron put a blanket over her body and the two continued.  
  
"My mother was killed by Al Bhed, and I became a Guardian that sums up everything about me." Auron said.  
  
Rona lay down on Auron's chest and the two fell asleep.  
  
CHAPTER 5 ENDS  
  
Authors Note: This is not the game so I will add and change things randomly. Again I am 13 years old so this will not be the best work you see on fanfiction.net. 


	6. The Pilgrimage

The Journey by Solid-Auron Chapter#6  
  
Auron and the party woke up that morning, in the Kilaka Temple.  
  
Auron got up, and took a shower he took of the red jacket, and looked at his shoulder it was still bleeding but it would hold.  
  
Auron took of his breastplate, and looked at his hands, they were all covered with rope burn.  
  
Auron took of his pants, and saw the marks and bruises from the fall on the staires.  
  
Auron got in the shower, and turned on the water. The water was warm, and soothing, for his aching muscles.  
  
Braska woke up; walking down the staires into the main room he found Auron's new love asleep.  
  
Braska guessed Auron was in the shower so he waited.  
  
Auron got out, and put his pants back on and walked out. Braska went in the washroom.  
  
Rona was awake; she opened her eyes and saw Auron, water dripping down his face.  
  
Rona looked at his shoulder, studying the damage to the tissue.  
  
I should probably tell him that I'm a medic, a white magic user. I can help his shoulder repair quicker. She thought.  
  
"You know I'm not just looks Auron. I am a medic for the crusaders; I can help you with your shoulder." Rona said jokingly.  
  
Auron sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm not just looks either." Auron said putting an arm around her.  
  
Rona pulls out a medical kit. And injects something into Auron, then she sprinkles something over his wound then puts a bandage over it.  
  
"All good for know." Rona says  
  
Braska walked out of the shower, putting a towel around his shoulders he walked out and waited for Auron and Rona.  
  
Auron and Rona walked over to Braska, and Jecht emerged from his room.  
  
"We ready Auron" Jecht asked.  
  
"Yes I think we will repel down the mountain to our boat, because the jungle is guarded heavily by the Al Bhed." Auron said.  
  
Auron grabbed the two ropes, and hooked them into the ground and threw them off.  
  
"Jecht and I will go first, so we can catch you if you fall." Auron said.  
  
Jecht hooked the belt around his waist, and started his way down the mountain.  
  
  
  
It was harder, harder then it looked Auron thought.  
  
Jecht was already at the bottom.  
  
Auron picked up the pace.  
  
Auron stopped wiping his brow. Auron looked over, and saw bullet holes pierced into the rope.  
  
Auron took of his safety harness around his waist, and jumped some thirty feet into the ocean below.  
  
Braska hocked his harness, and started down the mountain.  
  
Rona would stay in till Braska had made it to the water.  
  
Auron swam closer to the cove grabbing onto a dock and pulling himself up.  
  
Auron walked through the temple's line of boats.  
  
The temple had made 12 boats should they ever need to escape.  
  
Now was one of those times, with the Al Bhed lurking everywhere. Auron thought to himself. Braska was forty feet from the water, and a hidden Al Bhed sniper was destroying the rope.  
  
The rope was about to break.  
  
Braska, what are you going to do? I guess I will jump. Braska thought.  
  
His mussels were aching from rappelling the exertion was enough.  
  
Braska took off the harness and let go.  
  
The rush of falling took all the pain in his arms away. Braska crashed into the water, breaking the surface falling into the ocean. Then it all went black.  
  
Jecht swam, into the cold water trying to find Braska.  
  
  
  
Auron had found a small boat, which could hold about ten. So he took it out of the small dock. He grabbed something that looked like a small kit of things to use to survive.  
  
Rona got to ten feet from the water and saw Auron and jumped.  
  
Auron caught Rona putting her down. On a row, of padded mats.  
  
Jecht found Braska. Jecht grabbed him and pulled his body out of the water.  
  
Auron took the boat over to them and pulled them in.  
  
The boat was an Al Bhed model, making it easy. Auron punched in the coordinates to Luca, and they were off.  
  
Auron opened the pack.  
  
1 blanket, and a sweater.  
  
Auron gave Braska the blanket and the sweater.  
  
Jecht went into the small room, where Auron put the coordinates in and sat down. Braska fallowed.  
  
Auron took Rona's hands and held them in his. He took of his jacket and rapped it around her. Auron walked over to the radar screen.  
  
"What's wrong?" Auron says puzzled.  
  
"From the looks of this, something big is coming at us." Braska said  
  
Auron grabbed Rona and brought her into the small room. Jecht closed the door and they watch the screen.  
  
"A large wave is coming. 90 feet tall." Rona screams.  
  
Braska holds on to the seat.  
  
The window on the top of the boat is ripped off.  
  
"We will die if we stay here!" Auron yelled.  
  
Jecht climbs out of the window into the back of the ship.  
  
The wave slowly settles down.  
  
Auron and Rona walk out and watch the rain fall.  
  
Auron put his head into Rona's hair and smells it.  
  
Auron kisses Rona on the neck and holds her tightly.  
  
"I love you." Auron says.  
  
Jecht looks at Braska.  
  
"Guess he's getting some." Braska says laughing.  
  
Chapter 6 Finished  
  
Author's Note: this chapter was kinda boring but the next has Blitzball! 


	7. Yuna

The Journey  
  
By Solid-Auron  
  
Chapter#7- Yuna  
  
The ship moved through the salty water, going up and down. It was a 5:00 in the morning and the bright sun was creeping out of the sky going higher.  
  
"We almost their Auron?" Jecht asked angrily.  
  
"About ten minutes Jecht." Auron replied.  
  
Auron looked out, into the city of Luca, from the boat.  
  
"Jecht were almost there." Auron said.  
  
"Screw this Auron, I can swim faster." Jecht said leaping off the side of the boat.  
  
  
  
Jecht made it to the Harbor. Jecht jumped onto the docks, and looked around.  
  
"Blitzball!" Jecht yelled happily.  
  
Auron, and the rest of the party docked and ran to Jecht.  
  
"Don't do that again Jecht." Braska said angrily.  
  
"Yes sir." Braska said rolling his eyes.  
  
"We have Blitz back in Zanarkand. My kid loves Blitz; I wonder how he is doing. He is a little shrimp, I hope he starts growin." Jecht said laughing.  
  
Auron looked at Jecht.  
  
"We can watch one Blitzball match Jecht." Auron said, sighing heavily.  
  
"Sweet Auron!!!!!" Jecht yelled.  
  
The party made it up into the stands.  
  
  
  
He was ready with his squad of Assains to kill Lord Braska.  
  
"Sir we are prepared to kill him we have a sniper with a head shot on him." Said a man.  
  
"We will destroy Yevon, shoot him.  
  
Auron put an arm around his girlfriend Rona. Looking back.  
  
Sniper!" Auron yelled throwing Braska down, into the Sphere Pool.  
  
Auron took out his blade and hit the bullet out of the way.  
  
The Sniper got up and pulled out a handgun and started firing.  
  
Jecht ran down the Aisle and jumped into the Sphere pool. He Grabbed the Blitzball, and scored a goal while grabbing Braska.  
  
Auron ran with the Sniper down a hallway Rona chased him.  
  
The Sniper stopped and pointed the gun at him. Auron ran and felt a gun the back off his head.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
Auron stopped and dropped his sword.  
  
"You move and I shoot you in the head." Said the man in black.  
  
"Great tactic." Auron says laughing.  
  
Auron kicks the man's feet out, and grabbed him by the neck; Rona hit the man in front of her with Auron's sword.  
  
"This place is a hotbed for a fight, we must leave immediately.  
  
Jecht had put Braska up in the stands and was playing a 6 vs. 1 Blitzball match.  
  
"Just like in Zanarkand." Jecht said, smirking.  
  
Jecht put a hand on a players face and kicked him in the chest, then jumped over his back. Jecht dodged two more players charging at him, and then he did the triple mark shot.  
  
The shot barreled past the goalie, and he had won the game. With a score of 4-1. Jecht jumped out of the Sphere pool, looking at Auron's cold stance with anger in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, it just reminded me of home and few things do here." Jecht said frowning.  
  
"Are lives were almost ended, and that's all you can say? Screw it, we need to get out of here." Auron said.  
  
Jecht picked up a new weapon to him. It was strange it was a blade but fired bullets. (Revival of the Gunblade baby!)  
  
The party was walking to the exit but Jecht couldn't leave. He couldn't face the fact that we wouldn't ever be going home.  
  
Jecht slung the Gunblade over his back and headed to the party.  
  
"What's that Jecht?" Auron asked inquestivly.  
  
"I call it a Gunblade it is like a sword, and a gun." Jecht replied holding it up for all to see.  
  
The party walked out of the stadium. Rain was starting to pour down.  
  
"This way yelled Braska.  
  
Braska lead them to a house.  
  
"Papa." Yelled a young girl.  
  
Jecht, Rona, Auron this is Yuna my daughter. Braska said proudly.  
  
"Hey there Yuna." Rona said.  
  
Auron walked over to a mirror and looked at his jacket with a hole through the back.  
  
"Damn anyone in town who can fix this?" Auron said.  
  
"My wife can Auron." Replied Braska.  
  
Braska looked back at Auron.  
  
"Don't judge to hastily Auron." Braska said frowning.  
  
Auron crossed his arms waiting to see what was so "Don't judge."  
  
An Al Bhed woman walked down the staires.  
  
"Hello." Said the woman.  
  
"Hi I am Auron guardian of Braska." Auron said knelling down.  
  
"Don't worry Auron I don't need that crap."  
  
Auron tried making small talk with her.  
  
"By the way my name is Liu." Liu replied.  
  
  
  
Jecht was outside kicking a Blitzball against a wall. Giving it everything he had, the ball went high up into the sky, and fell hitting him in the head.  
  
"Well the Superb Mark 3 shot won't work every time." Jecht muttered to himself.  
  
"That was amazing Sir Jecht, even if didn't work you are very talented." Yuna said smiling.  
  
"Thanks Yuna." Jecht said smiling back.  
  
"Come on, we can go get some vegetables for dinner." Jecht said scooping up Yuna and putting her on his shoulder.  
  
Auron took off his Jacket and the breastplate.  
  
Rona looked at his back it was covered in mud sweat and blood.  
  
"Auron you need to take a bath and maybe shave." Rona said while walking over and running her hands through his rough skin.  
  
Liu took his armor and jacket and starting fixing the hole. Auron walked up into the bathroom upstairs, taking his pants off. He put the water on and grabbed a razor. He rubbed some water over it and starts shaving.  
  
Rona walks up into the room and takes off her shirt and pants, then slips off her bra and thong. She gets in the tub and relaxes.  
  
"Auron you seem so cold you could try opening up to me." Rona said.  
  
Auron glanced over at her.  
  
"I keep it all inside no one has to share my pain." Auron said coldly turning away.  
  
Auron took off his boxers and got into the tub. Rona slowly moved over to him and sat on his lap.  
  
Auron moved his hand over Rona's breasts he then kissed her on the neck.  
  
"I love you Rona." Auron said.  
  
  
  
Jecht and Yuna had collected vegetables, in a small basket. And were going back to the house.  
  
"Yuna have you ever thought of becoming a summoner?" Jecht asked.  
  
"Yes that is what I wish to become." Yuna said.  
  
"The path towards becoming a Summoner is long and arduous."  
  
"I will for my father." Yuna said.  
  
Yuna and Jecht moved into the house they put the vegetables down and Braska and Liu began cooking.  
  
Jecht moved into the bathroom and looked at Auron and Rona both drying off.  
  
"Dinner's in 10 meet down staires.  
  
The party has dinner and rests there or the night.  
  
Authors Note: This chapter was weird but try writing at 3:30 in the morning, I also cant remember the EXACT name of the Jecht shot that Tidus says on the Ship. Sorry  
  
Email me @ gohanrocks68@hotmail.com 


	8. The Start Of The Great War

The Journey  
  
By Sold-Auron Chapter#8-The Start Of The Great War  
  
Auron woke up, on a mattress on the floor.  
  
He got up stretched, washed his face, and went down into the den.  
  
"I guess I should make breakfast." Auron thought to himself.  
  
Auron put some coffee on and wrote a note.  
  
Auron's Note  
  
I am going to catch something to eat I will be back soon  
  
Auron.  
  
  
  
Auron grabbed his blade and went out.  
  
Auron moved through the forest swiftly, the gentle breeze cooling him off.  
  
He came to a river, he took off his boots and was about to cross but he heard a noise.  
  
Auron turned around and looked into the eyes of a bear.  
  
"Remember don't make and sudden movements." Auron thought.  
  
Auron's piercing glare was intimidating the bear.  
  
The bear hit Auron with his claws, right above his abs. The large beast continued by biting him, and using his claws.  
  
Suddenly two fire covered arrows slammed into the bear, and a third lighting charged hit him in the mid section.  
  
The bear clasped, to the ground.  
  
A hand pulled Auron up.  
  
"The names Rayon, Rayon Jisento." "My name is Auron, thanks for saving me."  
  
"No prob."  
  
Auron looked at his arrows.  
  
"Nice arrows."  
  
"Thanks I'm a black mage and I use my powers on the arrows." Rayon said.  
  
"Would you like to come on a pilgrimage to destroy Sin?" Auron asked.  
  
"Destroy Sin? What a dream! I'm in!" Rayon said happily.  
  
Auron and Rayon walked into Braska's house.  
  
"Braska, Jecht, Rona I found someone you want to meet!" Auron yelled.  
  
"Name's Rayon Jisento I'm a Black mage/Archer." Rayon said.  
  
Braska looked at Auron.  
  
"How did you two meet?" Braska asked.  
  
"He saved my life from a bear." Auron said  
  
"You can join." Braska said.  
  
Auron took off his jacket, and looked at the dried blood.  
  
Rona brought some herbs, and helped Auron.  
  
"Jecht can you come with me, and help me with my stuff?" Rayon asked.  
  
"Sure man." Jecht replied.  
  
The two walked back to Rayon's house.  
  
Rayon grabbed a bag of stuff.  
  
Jecht stared at him.  
  
"Seems okay, Black hair, 5'11, not Al Bhed." Jecht thought.  
  
The party packed up there things and headed out.  
  
A man was running towards them, he had blood pouring down his face.  
  
"Lord Braska the Al Bhed are attacking! You must help us!" The man said before he was shot again in the head.  
  
Auron ran back to the slums trying to get troops ready. Rona went after him; Jecht went to get the Blitz players, Rayon and Braska waited.  
  
Auron ran as fast as he could, he ran inside a home and looked at the people they were all armed.  
  
Auron came out of the Slums with 100s of people ready to fight.  
  
Jecht gathered the Blitz players and got back to Braska.  
  
They were ready, ready for the fight.  
  
Auron ran straight into the city.  
  
"Die you vermin!" Auron saw two men; start running at him, with guns.  
  
1 of them fired but Auron blocked the shot with his sword. An arrow went straight into the heart of the man; the other shot hit him in the head.  
  
Jecht and the Blitz players ran into the stadium.  
  
Braska summoned his Aeons and was ready.  
  
Auron charged into the north end of town. Rona set up a Command Center/Hospital.  
  
The shear number of Al Bhed was assonating. Auron himself had cut down well over 100.  
  
Suddenly a fleet of Airships appeared.  
  
Auron looked back at Rayon who was taking cover. Auron jumped to the side as a grenade in the ground, shrapnel going into the people he had gathered.  
  
"Rayon I need you to hit right above the turbine." Auron yelled under the fire off Machine gun fire.  
  
Rayon aimed and fired one Thunder charged arrow. It struck and one ship was crashing down, into other ships of the fleet.  
  
  
  
"Sir The fleet has been takin down already all 12 ships."  
  
"Damn it looks like we might have to retreat from Luca and go back to Home."  
  
"Sir with all due respect, we have nothing to retreat with."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes the North and Central areas have been cleared, now we only control the south."  
  
"Damn it we will retreat."  
  
With that Cid the Commander General hit a button that gave the signal of retreat.  
  
With that Cid hopped into an airship and started the engine. Cid dropped 10 ropes from the bottom so that any surviving troops could get in.  
  
Cid powered the ship and went to the South.  
  
Auron and the survivors starting walking back to the Command Center. Auron had survived 10 grenades.  
  
Rayon and Auron walked back to the Center and got treated.  
  
Braska saw the last Airship fly to the south and drop its ropes.  
  
The party made it back, everyone.  
  
Braska walked home, the house in flames he ran inside and brought Yuna out, and a note  
  
Braska we have taken your wife, or my sister. As a reminder off the power the Al Bhed have.  
  
Sincerely, Cid.  
  
Auron looked at Braska  
  
"We must head into the Northern Woods and make are way to Guadosalam.  
  
We cannot go through the normal pathway route. Author's Note: This DOES NOT fallows the game completely.  
  
Email me @ gohanrocks68@hotmail.com 


	9. Safety Has Its Costs

The Journey Chapter#9-  
  
By Solid-Auron  
  
  
  
Auron could feel the hot air sweep past the party. All six of them, Jecht, Rona, Braska, Rayon, Myself and Braska's daughter, Yuna.  
  
It had to be in the 100s, it was like walking through a jungle, but it was just a hot forest.  
  
"We rest here." Braska said tired. The party must have been walking for at least one day straight, of coarse Yuna was asleep in Jecht's arms. Braska sat down on a rock and unpacked a small tent for himself, Yuna and Jecht. Auron helped Braska pitch the tent, while Rona and Jecht started a fire. Rayon was already getting some water from a lake. Which ran past the area. Jecht put some stones around the tents to shield them.  
  
"Looks like were done for the moment." Auron said wiping sweat off his brow. Braska and Auron walked over to a clear area and pitched the other tent.  
  
Rayon came running back in a hurry.  
  
"Guys you gotta see this, it looks like an Al Bhed airship factory!" Rayon said gasping for air. "There is not many Airship factories in the world, I think only nine. There all in very rural places like this one."Auron said. "And now that the Al Bhed are enemies we should stop the construction there." Braska said. "The security will be very tight." Rayon said. "By the looks of it, they have some watchtowers and lots of troops." Rayon said. Auron looked at Braska "My lord you should not come, this is not part of your pilgrimage." Auron said. Jecht looked at Rona "You should stay to and look out." Rona nodded her head.  
  
Auron, Jecht and Rayon headed out, they were ready.  
  
Auron and the party looked down the cliff. "Big fall Rayon said." Auron looked down with a pair of binoculars. "Looks like they got a descent amount of troops in the area." Auron said looking in.  
  
Jecht took out his Gunblade "I installed a laser pointer and a eye piece so I can snipe, I can stay here and provide cover fire." Jecht said moving in some tall grass. Rayon looked down the side of the mountain, about 100 feet down was a small ledge. Rayon looked at Auron "I can provide cover from there." Rayon said climbing down. Auron was ready he was going in alone. The swordsman jumped, freefalling towards the earth. Auron let the parachute; he slowly moved downward the ground 30 feet, 20, 10. He hit, the man in red ripped his parachute off and was running, sprinting as fast as he could.  
  
Auron could here bullets rattle right off his shoes. He looks up into the guard tower, the people had been shot and the wood was burning.  
  
Auron continued running to the fence, he stuck his sword in and jumped over it.  
  
The Al Bhed had been stupid by making most of the building wood, and the 15- foot fence. Auron felt the hot lead fly past his face, he then saw Rayon firing an Arrow into the fence. This place was going down in a hot inferno. Jecht had taken down troops and Rayon had set their corpses on fire, clever plan.  
  
Auron ran and got into an airship-docking bay. He hid under some boxes and listened in.  
  
"Sir the fortress is being attack, the place is going up in flames we must move the airships out!"  
  
"We must set this place with C4 so that no one knows what we were doing here!"  
  
The man moved into an Airship and was getting ready, Auron decided to fallow the men getting C4. Auron saw the barracks, full of explosives. Auron got behind one of the men and slit his throat, the other Auron pointed the blade at. "Do you want to die like your friend?" "Please sir spares my life!" "I will let you us the C4 to detonate this place." Auron grabbed the man by his throat and tied him down onto some metal grating on the floor. Auron took some C4 and strapped it to the Airships setting the detonator for five minutes. Auron searched the building, looking for a way out, but the fire covered it all!  
  
3:10 remaining  
  
Auron was running low on time. Suddenly he felt a body touch his. The woman grabbed Auron around the neck. "I was the one who killed your mother, slaughtered her I did." Auron looked at her "you bitch." The woman suddenly screamed in pain. And she ran dripping blood from her left thigh.  
  
Auron saw her get on a private Air ship and it flew away.  
  
: 14  
  
The Airships were getting out and flying, Jecht and Rayon were getting back to camp to protect themselves from the blast.  
  
Auron saw a small guardhouse (about the size of a small portapoti) Auron slammed the door and waited.  
  
The Airships came crashing down, one by one, the private ship kept going.  
  
The base exploded from underneath him, the small guardhouse flew up landing above the mountain.  
  
Auron got out and ran back to camp.  
  
Rayon and Jecht were looking at Rona; Braska was holding Yuna by the fire.  
  
"Oh Shit!" Auron said. Rona was hurt.  
  
There was a note that Auron grabbed.  
  
Dear Auron we tortured the Girl in till she told us were Braska was, By then Jecht and Rayon were back and we got out by Airship.  
  
Sincerely, Vira.  
  
Auron took off his jacket wrapped it around Rona; Auron then took off his breastplate, and put his sword behind him, in the hilt. "I am going to save Rona and get her to a hospital, I will meet you guys at Guadosalam." Auron picked up Rona in his arms and ran. The party had, had made it 30 miles in land, he could make it out. He sprinted as fast as he could; Auron guessed that Rona weight 120 pounds so she was not heavy. He looked at Rona blood was coming from her face, her thighs had burn marks and she had been beaten, he had to save her.  
  
Auron ran into the night. 


	10. Rona's life, in Auron's hands

The Journey- Chapter 10- Rona's fate in Auron's hands  
  
By Solid-Auron  
  
Auron ran through the night, his guess was he started at 11 and it was 6. Rona was still breathing from what he could tell, she was still warm he knew that much. Auron couldn't stop know. he knew that if he stopped it could all end for her. Rona was his everything and he knew that if she died, the Al Bhed race would soon die, by his blade.  
  
Auron could see Rayon's house in the clearing, which meant he only had about three miles! "Rona were going to make it." Auron said. Rona looked up at Auron. "Thank you Auron." She said before going unconscious again.  
  
The sweat had formed a layer on him; his hair was completely wet, his arms looked like they were greased. Auron saw the City Of Luca sign. That meant one more mile. Auron kicked it into an all out sprint. He knew he was losing Rona. And that it could be they end.  
  
  
  
Braska packed up the tents while Rayon smoked some meat, for the long voyage to Guadosalam. The party had found a good way to get there, they would continue through the wilderness in till a place inn and then rest and continue on. They only hoped Auron had made it through the woods okay, they were scary in the dark. And the Al Bhed could still be in the area. The party was heading north into Guadosalam, with a stop at Mihan. Braska put Yuna on his back and Rayon and Jecht fallowed, heading into the endless woods.  
  
Auron saw the lights off the town, he ran down the side of the road, he saw the hospital, Auron ran as fast as he could he had made it, now could they save Rona was the question. He ran into the hospital, luckily it was early and no one was there, besides the night shift. The swordsman looked around the room, he found a check in station. "Hello sir how can we help you?" Te nurse looked at Rona, "Ohhh I understand injured in the Al Bhed attacks." Auron looked at the nurse "It's a long story but yes injured by the Al Bhed, She and I are guardians of lord Braska." Auron said. The nurse started going down the hall Auron fallowed, feeling the exertion on his muscles. Auron got to a blue door; they put Rona on a stretcher and wheeled her in. The nurse came back, Sir you can use that rooms shower if you feel the need to take one." Auron walked over to the room and locked the door. He went into the bathroom and put his sword down, he took his jacket and took a sniff off it, it was Rona's smell, hopefully not the last time he'd see her.  
  
The tired worrier took off his pants and got into the shower. The hot water was soothing, warm and making him tired. He slowly moved his muscles, feeling the exertion from running 30 miles, and carrying a 120-pound woman all night. He got out of the shower, didn't bother drying off, he put his pants on and took his sword and jacket and waited.  
  
Braska and the party were wandering through more endless woods when they heard a noise, a high-pitched scream. Rayon put his bow up, waiting for something to appear.  
  
Auron picked up his sword, he heard of a workout center in the hospital, so he would find it. Auron tuned on the darkened light, there was a small pool, Auron decided to have a swim. He hoped in the pool and swam down, he couldn't just do nothing. Auron got out and ran Rona's room. The doctors walked out. "We saved her, Rona is stable." Auron rushed into the room. Rona looked at Auron and smiled. "You saved my life, and you ran thirty miles, carrying me in the heat. That takes strength." Auron gazed into her eyes. "If I had let you die, how do you think I could lead my life? Knowing that my 1st love died, while I was gone." Auron said frowning. Rona reached over and touched Auron's face. "You did something very brave, going in to fight the Al Bhed alone, and you came out alive. I thought you were dead. Auron kissed her hand. "You did something even more brave, you were going to die because you let Braska run, you would have died if they didn't here Jecht and Rayon.  
  
"What did the do to you anyway?" " He started by beating me, asking me where Braska was, he then took my shorts off and started burning my thighs, he then took a knife and slashed me all over, and luckily Rayon was coming. "We will be leaving tomorrow at noon for Guadosalam, get some rest. Auron kissed her and breathed in the aroma of her. "Goodnight." Auron was walking to the door. "Please don't leave me Auron, I can't be alone tonight." "You will never be alone if you need me, I will come." Auron rapped his jacket around her and closed his eyes falling asleep in the same bed as her.  
  
Rayon pointed his bow at a direction; it was hard to see in the darkness, but his flame helped.  
  
A dark beast walked forth, Jecht fired at its skull but nothing happened. Rayon fired the arrow, into the face of the beast, the huge monster through a punch, Rayon was smacked ten feet away. Jecht tripped back. "Braska get Yuna and you outta here." Jecht looked back, Braska and Yuna ran. Jecht looked over at the struggling man, fighting to get himself together.  
  
Jecht sliced at his limbs, one arm fell to the ground, but that wouldn't stop it. Rayon was standing, he fired two arrows into the monsters back, and it fell to the ground. Rayon walked over to Jecht and helped him up.  
  
Jecht started walking and Rayon fallowed, slowly finding there way to Braska's new camp.  
  
As the night slowly ends, a new day begins. With new adventures. 


	11. Thoughts of Auron

Chapter 11- Thoughts of Auron  
  
AN: I decided to pick this story up again after I found it on my computer. The 1st few chapters aren't good, I had no writing experience but now I have a few stories under my belt I can handle it please read.  
  
  
  
Braska and the other's made it out of the forest into a small town. Jecht looked around. "Braska can we stop and get a shower in that inn?" Jecht replied pointing eagerly. "Sure I will meet you back there in 20 minutes." Braska then walked off into the crowd of people. Rayon looked around. "Yo bro I gotta take care of some business I will catch up with you later." Without waiting for a response Rayon ran off into the crowd. Jecht looked at Yuna "Just you and me now." Yuna smiled and Jecht put her on his shoulders.  
  
  
  
Auron woke up the morning with every muscle in his body aching. Rona was still asleep. Auron walked out of the room and sat down and turned on the TV. (Or something like it)  
  
Rona stepped out of her bed warm and alert. She stepped out into the hall and watched Auron's grin. "We gotta move Rona we must move to a small town called Wistlertin. Braska and the others are there.  
  
Rona looked at Auron. "Just give me twenty minutes to take a shower." With that Rona walked back into her room. Auron sat back and relaxed.  
  
"Life is good."  
  
Braska walked into the temple without any trouble. At this temple they honored the dead summoner.  
  
Braska was in need of inspiration, to keep going. He and his Guardians were leading Spira into a new age, one that would start with a bang. The war was slowly starting with all Al Bhed moving back to Home. Braska realized his role in this ordeal as Grand General. He knew Auron was the true general. The fearless Monk. Auron would go down in history. Braska hoped his trusted guardian would not parish in battle.  
  
Braska got off his knee and walked out of the temple, leaving his thoughts behind.  
  
Auron threw his jacket over his body and put his sword in the hilt. "We must leave Rona."  
  
Rona was talking to some farmer. Rona looked at Auron "Wait a minute we may get a ride to this Wistlertin." Auron rolled his eyes "Like you always say kindness pays off." Auron punched a wall. "So lets go."  
  
Jecht pulled Yuna out of the shower and dried her off. With that Jecht heard the loud creek of the door and in walked Rayon. "Hey bro I got word from the hospital that Auron and Rona just left. They should be here by sundown. We will probably wait here for them instead if Guadosalam. It will make it safer."  
  
Jecht nodded his head. "Auron is the best guardian." "He is brave, and he deserves are respect."  
  
Rayon looked at Jecht. "Yeah he will go down in history as a great man." "He wants to protect Rona through the Journey, it will be a hard task.  
  
Braska walked into the room. "Any news from Auron?" Rayon looked over at Braska. "Yeah he will be back here by sundown, what's are plan?" Rayon replied.  
  
"We will wait intill then."  
  
Rona was very uncomfortable. Rona sat next to Auron. The 2 were shoved into the back with no room. It wasn't a bad thing really.  
  
Auron laid his head back onto the fabric of the carriage. "Get some rest well we can Jecht will want to get back on the road. He hates waiting around; I swear it's going to kill him. Rona snuggled closer to Auron.  
  
Auron was her boyfriend possibly the greatest man alive. He was strong, smart and attractive. He was a social disaster, but everyone has their flaws. Auron was uneasy about the journey; he was scared that he might lose me, like what almost happened. I was his everything he would kill many if anything happened to me.  
  
Auron wasn't violent, but he had the power inside him. If it was ever opened up towns would go off the map. Because of the pain of losing me.  
  
The sun slowly set when the pulled into Wistlertin.  
  
AN: The 1st 5 Chaps suck so I will either redo them or just make a recap for Chap 11 give me some feedback Gohanrocks68@hotmail.com 


	12. Recap

Chapter 12- Recap for all who missed the 1st chaps and don't want to read them.  
  
Chapter1 Auron becomes Monk Moves to Dorm A battle begins to become Braska's guardians Auron and Zon survive 1st chap  
  
Chapter 2 Auron beat AL Bhed man Starts battle with Ronso Auron starts to lose Jecht arrives and kills Ronso Zon dies Jecht + Auron become guardians and travel to Besaid On the boat a fight starts and sin comes Sin attacks Besaid  
  
Chapter 3 Auron finds Jecht Auron finds Braska Auron meets Wakka Auron fights giant dog creature Jecht and Braska come Braska gets Valefor Party meet dog thing They get back and take Lulu, Chappu and Wakka to Kilaka  
  
Chapter 4 Leave for Kilaka Al Bhed has an invasion force taking over Kilaka Kids leave and Braska ad party continue to temple An airship attacks Braska and Jecht take Valefor to temple, Auron fell off  
  
Chapter 5 Braska gets Ifrut Auron is being taken care off Airship attacks; Auron and Jecht go on the Airship roof Auron meets Rona Airship falls Party sleeps in temple  
  
Chapter 6 Party repels down mountain Party leaves for Luca on boat  
  
Chapter 7 Party watches Blitz game Party goes to Braska's house Meets wife and Yuna Party has dinner and goes to sleep  
  
Chapter 8 Auron meets Rayon and he joins party Battle starts Al Bhed vs. Yevonites Yevonites win Al Bhed leave Party leaves for Guadosalam  
  
Chapter 9 Auron, Jecht and Rayon attack Al Bhed factory They get back to base and find Rona dying Auron starts running to Luca  
  
Chapter 10 Auron makes it to Luca Rona heals..  
  
This is a recap of the past chaps umm keep reading and reviewing! 


	13. The Great Plan

AN: I have not written in a very long time, in fact this is probably a step backwards, instead of forwards, but I wish to resume my story also I will be writing FFX Friends soon. I will try and finish all of season 1 that would be about 24- 25 chapters, I have currently written about 7, that are posted, and 3 that are in my writing book. Also I will resume When Worlds Collide (WWC) after I finish The Journey.  
  
Chapter 13- The Great Plan  
  
Auron and Rona got out of the carriage and walked to the inn. The inn was on a hill; they walked up looking at the sunset.  
  
"One more day has been had." Auron said.  
  
Auron and Rona opened the door to there room. On the bed was a note.  
  
Dear Auron  
  
We will be staying the night here; we will come by in about 30 minutes.  
  
Braska  
  
Auron slowly took his jacket off and put it on the floor. He put his sword down next to it. Auron laid on the bed and slipped his shoes off.  
  
Rona stared at him. We got half an hour; I am going to take a shower. Rona walked into the bathroom while Auron moved to the window. Auron looked away for a moment.  
  
Braska and Jecht walked into the room. "Hey Auron what's up?" Jecht said.  
  
"We made it here in 1 piece that's what's up. Auron looked at Braska with a frown. "I will have to leave the party for a while Lord Braska." Braska looked inquisitively "why Auron?" "I must go to fight the Al Bhed, I cannot bring you guys with me, I am a member of the Warrior Monk's that stand for Yevon and freedom."  
  
"Auron we will be leading the war, as I am a member of the Summoner Line of Defense."  
  
Auron looked at Braska "You are, I forgot about that." "In the next week we will go to War with the Al Bhed. I don't want Rona fighting.  
  
Jecht looked at Auron, we can send her and Yuna to Besaid. Its out of the way and there is no point in attacking Besaid."  
  
Auron looked at Jecht "Sounds good then the four of us will head to the river bank. Those are the front lines."  
  
"We can leave tomorrow it would be good to get some sleep now." Braska said yawning. Auron closed the door on Braska and Jecht leaving.  
  
Auron watched Rona walk out of the bathroom. Auron frowned "Rona you and Yuna are going to got to Besaid till the war ends." Rona looked at Auron "Why?" "You can't handle the war just leave it to the soldiers." "Fine I will leave it to you, just come back in one piece." Rona wrapped her arms around Auron. "Lets go to sleep tomorrow will be a long day." Rona and Auron both laid down on the bed, just at that moment the door flew open and in walked Braska and Jecht, followed by Rayon.  
  
"Auron, we have word that you will be the leader of the Chocabo Knights for the battle tomorrow." Said Jecht. Auron shoke his head in agreement, nodding at that fact, that his own mortality may be, in the present future. "Very well, then I should guess Braska will lead the summoners in this valiant battle?" said Auron laughing at the thought.  
  
"Yes, I will be among the summoners, that will come in sometime after to save you." Stated Braska. Auron looked out the window, many small ships filled with supplies and men where heading to the land of the Al Bhed. Rayon remained trained on the sight of the ships. "I will go to the docks and join in on my own ship." Said Rayon. Auron turned quickly, almost like something was wrong. "What are you going to do Rayon?"  
  
Rayon pointed to the south. "The ships are heading to the east and west, I shall go through the small rivers and destroy heavy artillery with my arrows, it will clear the way for the Chocabo Knights." Said Rayon looking out the window, bostresilly.  
  
"Very well, you and the archers shall take the route in and take out the supply compounds, myself and Braska must leave for the gathering of the generals, we shall return by the evening." Said Auron.  
  
Auron said those words with a little extra precision and proud ness then his normal voice, just something a little more then normal, Auron must had been proud.  
  
Auron stepped through the doorframe, Braska followed closely. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Auron and Braska walked through the main routes and roads to the central location of all of the armies, it was a large facility running at about 110%, everyone was preparing for the giant battle that would happen within 24 hours.  
  
"Sure looks busy." Said Braska, staring at the army of Ronso gathering. Auron turned to Braska. "I must go join all the armies, I shall see you tomorrow, hopefully, till then I wish you good luck and good fortune Lord Braska." Auron said bowing, in respect.  
  
"Yes Auron I shall see you tomorrow, after you and the Chocabo Knights destroy the Al Bhed forces." Auron walked a little further, there was a tent filled with generals, and officers of the main armies. A young man stood up, he was shorter then Auron by about five inches, he looked old, but had the experience of war. "We must chose a leader for the Chocabo Knights, at this moment they are leader less."  
  
A man that stood much taller then Auron stood. "I wish to fight as the leader!" The man sat down, while the consul of strategists shake there head in agreement that the man would not lead the forces.  
  
"I nominate Auron as the leader of the group!" said one member of the group, immediately all the hands went up in the air, possibly because Auron would be the only one insane enough the accept the idea.  
  
Auron stood. "Then it has been decided, I shall lead your forces into combat, let us sleep well tonight, it will be a busy day tomorrow." Said Auron, thinking over the crazy plan he had agreed to.  
  
AN: Okay, this is not my best writing, I have said that once again, please review and give feedback. 


	14. The Battle

Chapter 14- The Battle  
  
AN: Okay, so I sat down to write this on March 5, 2003, I was going through some stories on the Final Fantasy page, and I just got mad, all these new stories chapters are about 500 words long, that is not long at all, and almost all the stories are not old at all, like a week or two. My hat goes off to anyone with a story that was started in the old year (2002). Anyway, at least I got to say all that, It was bothering me a bit that all my favorite stories have been washed away by the new crap, I will admit that my story is pretty much crap, but anyway, not all of its crap, sorry if anyone took offence to my words. And the computer said that my one paragraph was about 144 words long that are about ¼ of some stories.  
  
Auron sat on the wooden boat; it had been made in a hurry to support the united army of men and Ronso. Many ships were ahead and behind, it was more or less a convoy then an army, the Al Bhed would not be far waiting for us. On Auron's boat about 100 men readied there weapons for the shore line, others prepared the turret's of harpoons, to strike the men that would fire at them from other turrets, filled with bullets. The sun rose along the horizon, it would have been nice, except the fact that many people would lose there lives today.  
  
The convoy neared the shores, the boats in front started firing off harpoons at the near by machines of the Al Bhed, the wooden ships would not make it to shore at this rate. Auron looked left, a strange looking tank shot fire at them, the harpoon gunner shot, before he fell from his post, the harpoon connected with something inside the tank, it started to be dragged into the water, except its weight was far superior to that of the boat.  
  
The boat started to move towards the tank, on the right a tank fired off bullets, Auron jumped when he heard the sound of rushing water. "Abandon ship men!" Auron yelled, the men were close enough to shore, they jumped off from the boat, at that instant the tank exploded, possibly a self detonator, the ropes caught fire, and soon the ship was in much more trouble, the other allied ships landed, and the huge wall was opened in the ship, the troops pored out.  
  
The water was cold, Auron swam with all his might to the shore, men were already in towers on the shores, harpoon guns were set up incredibly fast returning fire at the machine guns, the guns fired at Auron.  
  
Auron jumped into the air, the bullets passed by, striking down another man. It was all one big game, the game a deadly game; instead of dice it had hot lead. Instead of game over it was a much different game over, one of death.  
  
That man fell, his life had ended short, his life would be passing before his eyes wishing it was someone else, Auron knew what he was thinking. The beach was being lost, all the ships were coming in, and the tanks at the sides were destroyed.  
  
Rayon Jisento stood on the ship, his men fired off the arrows of fire, nothing even compared to the power of the flame, whole fields of wheat burned to a crisp, nothing stood in the path, entire army housings were burned to the crisp, everything was in total chaos while the one small ship passed by.  
  
Rona sat on the pier, a boat would come by to take her, and little Yuna the long distance to Besaid, it appeared over the horizon, the massive boat was carrying more men for the army, when the boat docked men came out every way possible all running down the same path that Auron would have taken.  
  
The boat was boarding again, Rona got on, Yuna followed Jecht would get mad if she didn't leave as instructed, the boat after the short amount of time shuffled the people who wished to travel away, it looked like most of the town was packing up now.  
  
Auron watched as the Al Bhed troops pulled back, the generals met. "This is what were here to do, the battle of troops, go forth and kill the Al Bhed." The other generals nodded, while the entire army charged, Auron was lucky a free Chocabo was given to him, Auron charged, the other generals and troops followed, the Al Bhed watched as the power of Yevon charged forth, unprecedented the best army ever to fight against the Al Bhed.  
  
Auron charged, the troops moved aside from the Chocabo, Auron swung with all his might, all his strength into the sword, the men were cut down without any resistance. They would be chopped down. Auron got off his Chocabo at the sight of snipers.  
  
The man in red was in his own battle, men fought from each side; hopefully all their troops had been concentrated into this one battle. Auron watched as another troop tried to block with his spear, before being cut down with a downward stroke, each hit flowed like a dance, men were sent every where, the tanks would be sent out soon, Auron smirked when he saw the troop line of Yevon march to where he was, forming one line against the other, the old battle of good and evil had started, each side thinking they were the true good.  
  
Auron backed away, faded into the background of the chaos; the screams of men pierced the ears. More men took the place of Auron, Ronso's came to fight it appeared, and they destroyed a whole unit of Al Bhed with in a minute.  
  
Suddenly from over head something apered, known to men as Airships, the Yevonites moaned at the sight, the Al Bhed cheered on, suddenly the airships fired, men were sent everywhere. "Retreat." That one word could be heard over all the others, Ronso's pulled back, Auron mounted his Chocabo and stormed off to get back to the beaches, where no boat would await them.  
  
Men drenched in blood and sweat ran, there eyes wide with fear, the airships let out a barrage of attacks, missiles, bullets and many other things hit into the troops, Auron stood paralyzed with fear, men ran for there lives. Auron stood ready for anything. Suddenly the whole army of Al Bhed charged down the side of the mountain that leads to the beaches, the jungles to the left and right were also spilling out with Al Bhed troops. The sure fire win turned into the opposite, a sure fire loss, the Al Bhed had done there homework, now all that was left was death.  
  
Jecht appeared from the side of the jungle, a few Ronso men followed him, one looked a little different then the others, normal Ronso's had a horn like that of a unicorn, his was shattered, he also appeared shorter then the other Ronso men, but carried a long halberd. He swung at an Al Bhed; the man fell down, grunting in pain. The group gathered with Auron.  
  
"Good to see you Jecht, late as always." Said Auron staring at the coming walls of Al Bhed troops. "At least I'm here, I also liberated these Ronso's, they were prisoners caught by the Al Bhed, being used as slaves." Said Jecht heavily breathing. "That's good, now some more people will die to the madness." Said Auron smiling as the lines of crazed Al Bhed started attacking, Auron brought his sword up to fight.  
  
Something told Auron the battle was just starting, or finishing. One or the other.  
  
AN: This is my 1st good chapter in a while (In my opinion) R+R 


End file.
